Making The Video
by The Flower Child
Summary: Syaoran's gone..Sakura's miserable. She didn't get a chance to tell him her true feelings. Tomoyo offers to make a a music video with her camera staring Sakura. The song she chooses brings back memories of Syaoran..but can it bring Syaoran back as well? S


****MAKING THE VIDEO  
  
A/N - This was unexpected! One minute I'm writing Within Your Heart, and the next, I'm writing about music videos! Well, at least this one is niceful. [I think, I hope.] Well, you just read it and enjoy, thats your job. - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own CCS, or any of the songs/artists/videos. All I own are their CD's, so don't sue.  
  
*Making The Video*  
  
Sakura Kinomoto sat on the ledge of the park pond, tossing a penny in her hand. Ever since her dear Syaoran left two weeks ago, she'd been miserable. She hadn't even gotten a chance to tell him how she really felt. Continuing to turn the penny, she closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She began whispering to herself. "I wish I could see..." She was interrupted by a familiar voice.   
  
"Hey Sakura!" Startled, she accidently dropped the penny into the water. She turned around to face the lavender-haired girl.   
  
"Tomoyo! That was my only penny. I didn't even get to finish my wish!" She brought her knees to her chest and burried her head between. Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Cheer up Sakura, I'm sure he'll call." She picked her head up.  
  
"But's it's been two weeks! He probably found something better to do."  
  
"I know what we can do to get your mind off of him. Let's make a music video with my camera - staring you."  
  
"If it makes you happy." Sakura said getting up and waling twords Tomoyo's house.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Tomoyo looked thorugh her huge collection CD's. "Ah - ha! Here it is." she exclaimed holding one up.  
  
"What song is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Everywhere, by Michelle Branch." she replied. "And this outfit would look great on you!" She held up a green camouflauge T-Shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
"Umm..OK." was her answer.  
  
"Hey Sakura, do you have your cards with you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're right here." she said, pulling them out of her bag. She handed them to her.  
  
"Good. Go put these on." she said, folding the clothes in Sakura's arms. A few minutes later, she came back fully dressed. She noticed three cards in Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"What are those for?" she finaly asked.  
  
"Well, it's Windy, Illusion, and Create. Create is for the background. The other two have something important to do with the video. It's for me to know and you to find out." Sakura frowned. "Let's get started." In a few minutes, everything was set. Create made a background of the radio tower as Sakura stood at the top holding on to the antenna. A slight breeze blew her hair as she began to sing.  
  
_Turn it inside out so I can see   
The part of you that's drifting over me   
And when I wake you're never there   
But when I sleep you're everywhere   
You're everywhere _  
  
She closed her eyes and went deep into her singing.  
  
_Just tell me how I got this far   
Just tell me why you're here and who you are   
'Cause every time I look   
You're never there   
And every time I sleep   
You're always there _  
  
A fuzzy picture of a boy appered before her. She let go of the antenna as she reached out to tough the familiar image. Her hand went right through it and it dissapeared. She fell gracefully to the ground, and she was caught by the wind before she landed. She looked straight ahead, began to walk, and started to sing again.  
  
_'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone _  
  
She stopped and looked into a store window as she saw her reflection and that familiar boy standing behind her. She turned around, and he was gone. A weird look came to her face as she sang the second verse.  
  
_I recognize the way you make me feel   
It's hard to think that   
You might not be real   
I sense it now, the water's getting deep   
I try to wash the pain away from me   
Away from me _  
  
She just kept on walking.  
  
_'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone   
I am not alone   
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh _  
  
Again she saw the same boy. It was very faint and she wasn't sure who it was but he seemed so familiar to her. As she reached out to touch him, he dissapeared again.  
  
_And when I touch your hand   
It's then I understand   
The beauty that's within   
It's now that we begin   
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day   
No matter where I go   
I always feel you so _  
  
She entered the park and sat on a swing. She gently began to push her self, and she realized the boy she was seeing was..Syaoran. She stopped the swing.  
  
_'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I catch my breath   
It's you I breathe   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone_  
  
And then, she felt someone put their hands over her eyes. She pushed them off her face and turned around to see the person she needed most right now. She touched his shoulder, making sure that this was real and it was. She threw herself at him and he responded back by embracing her in tight hug. She whispered in his ear,  
  
"You're in everyone I see   
So tell me   
Do you see me  
Syaoran.."  
  
They held on to each other for a time, then he put her down. He looked over her shoulder.  
  
"What is she doing?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo was rewinding the tape about a thousand times screaming "KAWAII!!" at the top of her lungs. "That was such great timing Syaoran! However did you know we were making a video?"  
  
"Umm..I didn't, I just saw Sakura on the swing singing beautifully and went over to say hi."  
  
"Well, it was still a great ending to the video!" she said happily. Sakura looked up at him.  
  
"Syaoran..why did you come back?" she asked quietly. He turned his head away from her so she wouldn't see his blush.  
  
"I..I had to much fun with my friends here in Japan so I came back." he lied. She hugged him again.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you did." she said, smiling. Tomoyo interupted their lovely moment.  
  
"OHMIGOSH! I just got a great idea! You two could star in a video together!" She held up a CD. "JLO and Ja Rule! The remix of I'm Real is perfect!" Syaoran snatched the CD from her hand. He took out the words from the inside cover and began to read them. He hadn't even finished reading the first line before he rejected Tomoyo's idea.  
  
"No way! I'm not singing this! I will not curse Sakura off!" A pile of clothes were shoved at his face.  
  
"YOU'LL DO AS I SAY OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" Tomoyo screamed at him.  
  
"Fine! But don't say I never did anything for you!" he said storming away with the clothes. She turned to Sakura.  
  
"Now, for your outfit, I have the perfect thing." They started walking up the stairs.   
  
"Tomoyo, what was Syaoran so upset about?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, just something in the song. Ya know, the mother/father one." Sakura fell down the stairs, Anime style.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
After everyone got changed, they all met again in the backyard. Syaoran was wearing a basketball jersey, some ragged jeans, a chain around his neck, and a band on his head. Sakura came out wearing a pink tube top and some really, really, short black shorts. She had an ice pack on her right arm. Syaoran blushed every shade of red you can imagin. "Tomoyo, don't you think Sakura's shorts are a little too short?" he asked, staring at Sakura who was also blushing.  
  
"Doh, no! They look great! Let's begin the video now!" Sakura put the ice pack down. Tomoyo played the music. The two began walking down what looked like a city block, but was made with the Create Card. Syaoran put his arms around Sakura's neck and began to sing what he called 'a disturbing song.'  
  
_What's the mother@%*$% name? [R-U-L-E]  
Blowin' back on this Mary Jane  
I'm analyzing the game [And the game done chose me]  
Bring pain to *^@$# ^*$@!% and *!#@&  
Holes they one in the same [Ever since you told me]  
There's only room for two  
I been makin less room for you [Now only God can hold me]  
Hug me, love me, judge me  
The only man that hovers above me...HOLLA_  
  
She flipped her hair and began to sing her part.  
  
_I met so many men   
And it's like they're all the same  
My appitite for lovin'  
Is now my hunger pain  
And when I'm feelin' sexy  
Who's gunna comfort me?  
My only problem is they're insecuritie_s  
  
She almost cracked up when she said 'and when I'm feelin' sexy.' Tomoyo threw a basketball to Syaoran and he began to dribble it down the court.  
  
_[Are you tired of bein alone?] Yeah Yeah   
[Sick of arguin' on the phone?] Yeah Yeah  
[Why you tellin' all your friends?] Yeah Yeah  
[That your &$*@# don't understand] My love.._  
  
They sounded amazing together.   
  
_Cuz I'm Real  
[They way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk]   
Cuz I'm Real  
[The way you stare, the way you look, your style, your hair]   
Cuz I'm Real  
[The way you smile, the way you smell that drives me wild]  
Cuz I'm Real   
And I can't go on without you_  
  
Syaoran picked Sakura up by her waist and she slamed dunked the basketball in the net.  
  
_Girl, I've been thinkin' 'bout this relationship  
And I wanna know  
Is it as good as it gets  
Cause we've been through the worst times and the best times  
But it was our time, even if it was part-time  
Now they been lookin at me   
Smilin at me Laughin like we wasn't happy  
But not knowin' that we're growin'  
And we're gettin' married  
Hard lovin', straight thuggin'  
%*@$# I ain't doing this @%*# for nothin'  
I'm here to get it poppin' and hoppin'  
Let's ride out in the Benz  
Hair blowin' in the wind  
Sun glistenin' off my skin  
[Hey!] I'm nasty, ya know me  
But I'm still gunna $*@# whitcha baby  
_  
Sakura started dancing aroung next to Sayoran as he was caressing her face.  
  
_[Are you tired of bein alone?] Yeah Yeah   
[Sick of arguin' on the phone?] Yeah Yeah  
[Why you tellin' all your friends?] Yeah Yeah  
[That your &$*@# don't understand] My love..  
  
Cuz I'm Real  
[They way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk]   
Cuz I'm Real  
[The way you stare, the way you look, your style, your hair]   
Cuz I'm Real  
[The way you smile, the way you smell that drives me wild]  
Cuz I'm Real   
And I can't go on without you  
_  
Sakura prepared for her verse.  
  
_Now people lovin' me and hatin' me  
Treatin' me ungreatfully  
But not knowin that they ain't makin' or brakin' me  
My life, I live it to the limit and I love it  
Now I can breath again, baby now I can breath again  
Now people screamin 'what the deal with you?' and so and so  
I tell 'em *%$@^# mind their biz, but they don't here me though  
Cuz I live life to the limit and I love it  
Now I can breath again, baby now I can breath again._  
  
Her and Syaoran danced around the court as they sang their part together.  
  
_[Are you tired of bein alone?] Yeah Yeah   
[Sick of arguin' on the phone?] Yeah Yeah  
[Why you tellin' all your friends?] Yeah Yeah  
[That your &$*@# don't understand] My love..  
  
Cuz I'm Real  
[They way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk]   
Cuz I'm Real  
[The way you stare, the way you look, your style, your hair]   
Cuz I'm Real  
[The way you smile, the way you smell that drives me wild]  
Cuz I'm Real   
And I can't go on without you_  
  
The music faded out. "Kawaii!" Tomoyo said running over to the exhausted two. "That was so so kawaii! We have to do one more!" she shouted jumping up and down.  
  
"Oh please Tomoyo, I'm exhausted!" Sakura whined.  
  
"Well then we'll do a slow one." she said browsing through her CD's again. Syaoran blushed.   
  
"I found the best one!" she showed it to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Maraih Carey?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah! You two could do Never Too Far!"  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo, we can't do that song! It always makes me cry." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Oh you'll be fine. Follow me you two." She led them up the stairs to her wardrobe closet. She pulled the drawers open to reveal to reveal all the outfits she made in the past years. She pulled out a long, sleeveless dress, frills at the edge. "This is perfect for you Sakura."  
She handed Syaoran a pair of black pants and a green sweatshirt. "And this is for Syaoran. Now you two change..er, in different rooms." They went and got dressed. Tomoyo decided this video should have nothing to do with the Sakura Cards, since they could just use the ballroom for a backround. They all met in the ballroom a few minutes later. Tomoyo pooped the Glitter Soundtrack in the CD player as Sakura and Syaoran got close. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. Then she began to sing for the final video.  
  
_You're with me  
Til' the bitter end  
What we had transcends   
This experience  
Too painful to  
Talk about  
So I hold it in  
Til' my heart can meand  
And be brave enough to love again  
_  
Syaoran twirled her around the dance floor, both blushing at the way they were dancing.  
  
_A place in time  
Still belongs to us  
Stays preserved in my mind  
In the memories there is solace  
  
Ohhh..  
Never too far away  
I won't let time erase  
One bit of yesterday   
Cause I have learned that  
Nobody can take your place  
Though we can never be  
I'll keep you close to me  
When I remember  
  
Glittering lights   
Incandescent eyes  
Still preserved  
In my mind_  
_In the memories I'll find solace  
_  
They pulled close again and danced slowly to the beat of the music while Sakura sang more.  
  
_Ohhh..  
Never too far away  
I won't let time erase  
One bit of yesterday   
And I have learned that  
Nobody can take your place  
Though we can never be  
I'll keep you close to me  
And I'll remember  
  
A place in time  
Still belongs to us  
Stays preserved in my mind  
In the memories there is solace_  
  
Tears started to well up in her eyes. A few dripped down her cheek as she sang again.  
  
_Ohhh..  
Never too far away  
I won't let time erase  
One bit of yesterday   
Cause I have learned that  
Nobody can take your place  
And though we can never be  
I'll think of you and me  
Always remember  
_  
She couldn't finish the song without saying something important to Syaoran.  
"Syaoran..I wanted to tell you before you left something I'd never told anyone else..even if you don't feel the same way about me, Syaoran, I love you." He looked down at her.  
  
"Sakura, I didn't come back just because I had fun here. I came back to tell you the very same thing..Sakura, I've always loved you."  
  
Sakura's tears came pouring down her cheeks. Syaoran wiped them away as he gently brushed her lips with his. Sakura shuddered. She was so shocked about her feelings being returned from him that all she could do was kiss him back and hoped this moment never ended. Tomoyo was crying also watching the two finally confront each other and give each other their love they'd been waiting so long to give. This was certainly the best moment of everyone's life, and none of them would ever forget this day, thanks to Tomoyo and her camera.  
  
THE END  
  
Well did you like it? It took me a long time to do this so please send me a reveiw telling me what you think!  
  
>('o')< - Hey what about me!  
  
Oh, shut up ya oogly fish.  
  
~*~ The Flower Child ~*~


End file.
